


Welcome to Night Vale Fanart

by crppldgaywriter



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fanart, Gen, POC Dana, sari - Freeform, supernatural kitties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crppldgaywriter/pseuds/crppldgaywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danna being badass with a hammer wearing a sari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyomingnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/gifts).



Dana warding off all of the crazy, dangerous things in the Dog Park.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khoshekh and her kitties.

# Khoshekh is watching you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I used wolfcatstock's stock --> http://wolfcatstock.deviantart.com/art/123-tools-32674984 for pose reference.


End file.
